And that's when
by Bri329
Summary: The quick but sweet progression of Luna and George's relationship. Not canon compliant. One-shot.


Summary: The quick but sweet progression of Luna and George's relationship. Not canon compliant. One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Rupert Grint would be mine by now thank you very much.

A/N: I literally wrote this in twenty minutes. This could be total and utter crap but this idea would NOT leave me alone. I am not opposed to constructive criticism but please nothing too mean. Please tell me nice things too! -Bri

It began to happen at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Luna Lovegood had been dancing by herself, twirling around to the wonderful music that was surrounding the warm summer air around her. She could hear the people laughing, whispering and mocking her but she paid them no heed. She was enjoying herself. However when she heard the rich, deep chuckle of Fred Weasley that Luna knew was directed at her, she was very surprised that she didn't hear what usually followed. George Weasley's slightly higher pitch snigger always harmonized with that of his twin's. Luna did not hear it and curious as to why, she opened her eyes. When she did she was surprised to see that she was staring directly into those of George Weasley. It was also when she noticed that he wasn't laughing at her and that it looked as if he was far from it. He looked almost intrigued and awestruck.

Luna felt herself blush and then began to feel the tingling sensation deep within her stomach as if someone had let out a thousand butterflies loose to explore in its depths. She clutched her belly in surprise. Then, she looked over at George and that's when it happened. He had grabbed his own stomach as well.

It happened again when she saw him at King's Cross. He along with the entire Weasley family had come to see Ginny off. George caught her eye and smiled at her. She smiled back and Ginny made her way over to Luna with a small wave. George and Fred were the last ones to say goodbye to their baby sister. George leaned down first and grabbed Ginny tightly. He whispered something in her ear, and the redheaded girl nodded vigorously. When he let her go Luna was taken aback when she was pulled into George's lean chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Don't take anyone's shite, Luna, remember how smart and brave you really are." He murmured in her ear.

Luna pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes. "Ok, George Weasley." She said softly. Luna realized how brave she felt at that moment and how safe she felt in his arms. They stayed like this a moment longer and Luna could see that George was trying to say something else. However, he didn't speak a word as he leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead. That's when it happened. Luna knew she fancied George Weasley. The way he was tightly holding her arms, the pressure of his lips on her skin, the sound of Fred's laughter filling around them, Luna knew he felt the same way too.

Knowing how George felt was what kept her going when she had been taken to Malfoy Manor. It kept her positive and strong. She hadn't taken any shite from anyone, and the words George had said to her that day at King's Cross played over and over in Luna's mind like a broken record. It gave her the courage she needed to tend to Ollivander. He told her how much he admired her fearlessness and confidence. She had smiled and thanked him. What Luna didn't tell Ollivander was that she wasn't being brave or confident for herself or even him. Keeping her going on like this all the time...that was George.

How wonderful it felt to be back in his arms when he arrived at Shell Cottage after Harry, Ron, and Hermione had disappeared again. Luna watched in amazement as George, in front of his family, ran to her the moment his feet had touched the ground. He clutched her securely against him and she was grabbing him just as tightly.

"I'm alright George." She whispered into his chest as he stroked her hair, kissing her temple.

"This is bloody crazy," He said with a laugh, "I hardly know you but I know what I felt like _not_ knowing what was happening to you. I didn't know if you were okay and I thought I was going to go mad. If anything would have..."

He stopped talking and pulled her closer, if it were even possible.

That was when Luna knew George was in love with her. Then Luna realized she knew he was in love with her because she too would feel like going mad if anything happened to him. That's when Luna knew she was in love with George too.

Then there was the Final Battle. George had been at her side whenever they happened to be near one another in the chaos. They protected each other and were a brilliant team. He joked as he hexed and cursed and she hummed "Weasley is our King" as she did the same.

She had held him and sobbed with him as he cried for his twin. It was then that he made her promise to never leave him. Luna whispered her oath. That's when he smiled, an actual George smile through his tears and choked sobs, and he made her swear it again. Luna did.

And that's when he told her he loved her and she smiled and told him to say it again.

He leaned down and mere inches from her lips softly told her he loved her once more and she whispered she loved him too and that's when his lips captured her own. That's when the world the world melted away…

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! :)


End file.
